The present invention relates to a warhead charge device for ammunition cargo units such as missiles, cruise missiles, light assault weapons, etc. The device is arranged to carry liquid explosive, herein denoting viscous explosive such as explosive mixed into slurry.
The proposal of ammunition units of the said types—which are individually dedicated to specific types of targets—is already known, and can be generally referenced in applicable patent literature. Thus ammunition units exist that are effective against hard targets, and there are other ammunition units that are effective against soft targets, etc.
There is a general desire to reduce the assortment of ammunition cargo units, and for a proposal to enable such units to combat a wider range of target types. One and the same ammunition unit shall thus be deployable in different scenarios and situations with retained effectiveness in each type of scenario and situation. The purpose of the present invention is to resolve the above problem and to propose that the ammunition unit be designed to be adaptable to achieve optimal effect in each engagement situation. The adaptability involved shall be unequivocal and shall satisfy the stringent requirements pertaining to the handling and operation of the ammunition or devices in question, especially in the field. The present invention also resolves this problem.